Sonar has long been used to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar devices may be used to determine depth and bottom topography, detect fish or other waterborne contacts, locate wreckage, etc. In this regard, due to the extreme limits to visibility underwater, sonar is typically the most accurate way for individuals to locate objects underwater. Devices such as transducer elements, or simply transducers, have been developed to produce sound or vibrations at a particular frequency that is transmitted into and through the water and also to detect echo returns from the transmitted sound that return to the transducer after reflecting off an object. The transducers can convert electrical energy into sound energy and also convert sound energy (e.g., via detected pressure changes) into an electrical signal, although some transducers may act only as a hydrophone for converting sound energy into an electrical signal without having a transmitting capability. The transducers are often made using piezoelectric materials.
A typical transducer produces a beam pattern that emanates as a sound pressure signal from a small source such that the sound energy generates a pressure wave that expands as it moves away from the source. For instance, a circular transducer (e.g., a cylindrical shaped crystal with a circular face) typically creates a conical shaped beam with the apex of the cone being located at the source. Any reflected sound then returns to the transducer to form a return signal that may be interpreted as a surface of an object. Such transducers have often been directed in various directions from surfaced or submerged vessels in order to attempt to locate other vessels and/or the seabed for the purposes of navigation and/or target location.
Since the development of sonar, display technology has also been improved in order to enable better interpretation of sonar data. Strip chart recorders and other mechanical output devices have been replaced by, for example, digital displays such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays). Current display technologies continue to be improved in order to provide, for example, high quality sonar data on multi-color, high resolution displays having a more intuitive output than early sonar systems were capable of producing.
With display capabilities advancing to the point at which richly detailed information is able to be displayed, attention has turned back to the transducer in order to provide higher quality data for display. Furthermore, additional uses have been developed for sonar systems as transducer and display capabilities have evolved. For example, sonar systems have been developed to assist fishermen in identifying fish and/or the features that tend to attract fish. Historically, these types of sonar systems primarily analyzed the column of water beneath a watercraft with a cylindrical piezo element that produces a conical beam, known as a conical beam transducer or simply as a circular transducer referring to the shape of the face of the cylindrical element. However, with the advent of sidescan sonar technology, fishermen were given the capability to view not only the column of water beneath their vessel, but also view water to either side of their vessel.
Sidescan sonar can be provided in different ways and with different levels of resolution. As its name implies, sidescan sonar is directed to look to the side of a vessel and not below the vessel. In fact, many sidescan sonar systems (e.g., swath and bathymetry sonar systems) have drawn public attention for their performance in the location of famous shipwrecks and for providing very detailed images of the ocean floor, but such systems are costly and complex. Sidescan sonar typically generates a somewhat planar fan-shaped beam pattern that is relatively narrow in beamwidth in a direction parallel to the keel of a vessel deploying the sidescan sonar and is relatively wide in beamwidth in a direction perpendicular to the keel of the vessel. It may be provided in some cases using multibeam sonar systems. Such multibeam sonar systems are typically comprised of a plurality of relatively narrowly focused conventional circular transducer elements that are arrayed next to each other to produce an array of narrowly focused adjacent conical beams that together provide a continuous fan shaped beam pattern. FIG. 1 shows an example of a series of conventional (generally circular) transducer elements 10 arrayed in an arc to produce a multibeam sonar system. FIG. 2 shows a typical fan shaped beam pattern 12 produced by the multibeam sonar system of FIG. 1 as the beam pattern is projected onto the seabed.
However, multibeam sonar systems typically require very complex systems to support the plurality of transducers that are employed in order to form the multibeam sonar system. For example, a typical system diagram is shown in FIG. 3, which includes a display 20 driven by a sonar signal processor 22. The sonar signal processor 22 processes signals received from each of a plurality of transducers 26 that are fed to the sonar signal processor 22 by respective different transceivers 24 that are paired with each of the transducers 26. Thus, conventional multibeam sonar systems tend to include a large number of transceivers and correspondingly introduce complexity in relation to processing the data such systems produce.
More recently, ceramic sidescan transducer elements have been developed that enable the production of a fan shaped sonar beam directed to one side of a vessel. Accordingly, the sea floor on both sides of the vessel can be covered with two elements facing on opposite sides of the vessel. These types of sidescan transducer elements are linear, rather than cylindrical, and provide a somewhat planar fan-shaped beam pattern using a single transducer to provide sidescan sonar images without utilizing the multibeam array described above. However, employment of these types of sidescan elements typically leaves the column of water beneath the vessel either un-monitored, or monitored using conical beam or circular transducers. In this regard, FIG. 4 illustrates an example of a conventional sidescan sonar with linear sidescan transducer elements oriented to produce fan-shaped beams 27 directed from opposite sides of the vessel and a conical beam 28 projecting directly below the vessel. These conical beams have conventionally been provided using conventional cylindrical transducers to produce depth information since sidescan transducers are typically not as useful for providing depth or water column feature information, such as fish targets. However, cylindrical transducers provide poor quality images for sonar data relating to the structure on the bottom or in the water column directly below the vessel.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop a sonar system that is capable of providing an improved downscan imaging sonar.